Toy Soldiers (song)
| Length = 4:47 (album version) 4:19 (edit) | Label = CBS | Producer = Michael Jay | Writer = | Last single = "More Than You Know" (1988) | This single = "Toy Soldiers" (1988) | Next single = "I Feel the Earth Move" (1990) | Misc = | from Album = Martika }} "Toy Soldiers" is a song by American singer-songwriter Martika appearing on her eponymous debut album in 1988, and released as the second single from it in May 1989. It was a number one Billboard hit song for two weeks in the U.S. in the summer of 1989. An edited version of the song is included in the imported version of the album Toy Soldiers: The Best of Martika. Song overview Martika wrote the song about a friend who was battling a cocaine addiction. "I was a little hesitant because I had only written two songs before and they were light songs. I came up to Michael and said I wanted to write about drugs. It was the first time I got the nerve to write about something that was scary for me to talk about, so I did." According to an episode of VH-1's Pop-Up Video, in which "Toy Soldiers" was featured, the friend-in-question eventually conquered the addiction. Composition The song is performed in the key of C minor with a tempo of 65 beats per minute in time. The song follows a chord progression of A–B–A–B–C m–B–C m–G m–C m–B. Personnel Martika is the only one who sings throughout the song, although she is joined on the chorus by some of her former castmates from Kids Incorporated, including Renee Sands, Fergie, Rahsaan Patterson, as well as Jennifer Love Hewitt and Devyn Puett, as backup vocalists. Chart success The song spent two weeks at number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the U.S. and New Zealand while reaching number five in both the United Kingdom and Australia. On Billboard s year-end chart for 1989, "Toy Soldiers" placed number 29. It was Martika's only number-one single in the U.S., and her highest-ranking single in the United Kingdom. The single was certified Gold in the United States by the RIAA. In March and April 2009, VH1 ran a countdown of the 100 Greatest One-Hit Wonders of the 80s. "Toy Soldiers" placed at #67 on the countdown despite the fact that Martika had three other top 40 hits: "More Than You Know" (#18); "I Feel the Earth Move" (#25); and "Love... Thy Will Be Done" (#10). Track listings and formats ;7" single #"Toy Soldiers" – 4:52 #"Exchange of Hearts" – 4:15 ;3" single #"Toy Soldiers" – 4:52 #"Exchange of Hearts" – 4:15 #"It's Not What You're Doing" – 4:11 ;12" single #"Toy Soldiers" – 4:52 #"It's Not What You're Doing" – 4:11 #"Exchange of Hearts" – 4:15 Critical reception Bryan Buss of Allmusic retrospectively reviewed the Martika album, stating "the big hit single, 'Toy Soldiers', works with its childlike vocals and lyrics, creating a haunting, effective dichotomy with its subject of drug addiction." Buss also highlighted the song as an album standout by labeling it an AMG Pick Track. Rob Theakston of Allmusic labeled the song as an AMG Pick Track on the 2005 compilation Toy Soldiers: The Best of Martika. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Cover versions and sampling *Martika herself recorded and produced a Spanish version of "Toy Soldiers" renaming it "Como Un Juguete", though it was not as successful as the original English version. *2000: Japanese singer and songwriter Kirari Toyomoto reached number 18 on the Oricon charts with her cover of "Toy Soldiers" *In 2004, Eminem's Encore album features samples from "Toy Soldiers" in a song titled "Like Toy Soldiers". A sample of Martika singing the chorus is used as the chorus of the Eminem version. The subject of the Eminem song is markedly different from the Martika song, concerning violence and murder linked to rap music rather than drug addiction. The sample is also played faster than the original version. Appearances in other media *In The Simpsons 18th season episode "G.I. (Annoyed Grunt)" the music playing during the assault course is "Toy Soldiers". *In The Goldbergs 3rd season episode "A Kick-Ass Risky Business Party". See also * Crack epidemic * List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1989 References External links * Category:1988 songs Category:1989 singles Category:Martika songs Category:Songs about drugs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Pop ballads Category:Columbia Records singles